


It's Cherry

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 喜欢樱桃，喜欢接吻，喜欢你的身体，喜欢你啊，嗯哼？





	It's Cherry

“樱桃好吃，长得也好看。”

你挑出一颗樱桃，送到我嘴边。

“和你一样。”

挑眉，你示意我将它咬下。我张嘴服从。

“你的嘴唇，也和樱桃一样红。”

你凑过来，突然接吻。

然后你舔过我的嘴唇，再舔了舔你的。

“甜，软，也和樱桃一样。”

 

 

我讨厌你，因为你太喜欢接吻了。

二十四小时，一周七天，你总要在我的嘴唇上留下你的痕迹。

恋情也是用一个吻来开始。

 

“我好想吃樱桃。”

“宿舍里没有了，要吃就出去买。”

“懒嘛。”

“懒就不吃。”

你在桌子下踢了我一脚。

“南太铉，你的唇膏是不是樱桃味的？”

“嗯，怎么？懒得出门，吃唇膏解馋？”

“是啊，嘻。”

我在桌子下踢了你一脚，心想你真是太懒惰了。

你没有反击，而是挪了挪椅子，“咔哒”一声，我们的椅子碰撞。

——喂，那么近干什么？

你靠近我，我们的肩膀碰撞。

——虽然冷气是21℃，但这么短的距离让我发热。

我放下笔，不再盯着无酸纸上的乐谱，侧身，想知道你要做什么。

你的手伸向我，搭在我的腰上。五指隔着衬衫，按顺序来回在我腰上抚摸。

——呃，朋友之间这样，是不是有点奇怪？

搭在我腰上的手一用力，距离再次缩减，能感受得到你的气息。

——那个，太大力了，有点儿疼……

你挑起我下巴，对着目的地吻下去。

——不过，你嘴唇的柔软及时地中和了刚才腰部的疼痛。

樱桃味唇膏和可乐味唇膏混在一起的味道，有点奇怪。

朋友之间接吻，好像也挺奇怪的。

所以，就别做朋友了，做恋人吧。

然后那天我写出了一首樱桃一样甜的歌。

 

我们在夏夜里喝酒。

我问你怎么这么大胆呢，用一个突然的吻作为恋爱篇章的起头，至少来几句告白作预告嘛。

你说那些甜蜜的告白总不比身体的接触来得有效。

“如果我不喜欢你呢？”

“可是你已经喜欢我了啊。”

“我是说，‘如果’，就假想一下。”

“抱歉，可没有这个如果和这个假想。”

“那怎么发现的，‘南太铉可能喜欢我’这种事？”

“能感觉得到的，如果你被喜欢，你能感觉得到的。”

我歪了歪头，说，你喜欢我，我却感觉不到啊。

你轻敲我的头，说笨蛋，长点心会死啊。

 

你说，“南太铉你个笨蛋，我走在你身后时，都在盯着你。”

——我身后又不长眼睛。

你说：“逮到正在小睡的你，我都会画下来，只是没有把画放出来而已。“

——所以你要我怎么知道你喜欢我啊？

你说：“我们玩游戏，你要摔倒的时候，我总会抓住你啊。”

——对哦，然后抓住时机偷偷将我拉到你怀里。

你说：“在宿舍的时候，我只想找你喝酒。”

——……离开了宿舍你就找别人喝酒去了啊。

你说：“但是酒后，只想睡你一个。”

——………………………………

“我只想睡喜欢的人。所以，我肯定喜欢你的嘛。”

你又将我拉到你怀里，开始接吻。

我想起你现在可是“酒后”诶。

“喂，宋……闵浩哪，”勉强松开你的唇，“难道你现在要？……”

你眼睛一亮，“嗯哼”。

然后继续接吻，位置缓缓下移。

 

恋爱后，你变得更懒了。

以前是懒得出去买樱桃。

现在呢，樱桃就在客厅的茶几上，你都懒。

“客厅太远了，来你房间比较方便。”

我说，明明只差了几步路。

“我不管，你房间里的樱桃，比较好吃。”

我说，哥他们还在。

“我们宿舍的隔音不是很好的吗？胜允和胜勋上次在房间里打了一晚上的游戏，我们不是什么都没听到嘛？“

我说，这不一样，被他们发现的话挺尴尬的……

“话怎么这么多呢。”

你锁上门，手搭在我臀部上，接吻。

“唔。”呼吸都开始不顺畅啦。

“你小声点就好了啦。”

——那，也要拜托你不让我这么大声啊。

 

你对樱桃，是不是有执念呢？

你喜欢，我如樱桃般的嘴唇。

你喜欢，酒后，我脸颊上的泛起的樱桃红。

你喜欢，在我身上对我做“春天对樱桃树做的事”。

你喜欢，在我身上，嗯，种下樱桃——你比较喜欢这个叫法，因为“草莓，它不够樱桃红润可爱”。

好吧，我也很喜欢，每一个你吃我的时刻。

 

但是，我很讨厌你生气不理我的时刻。

不就是一个吻戏而已嘛，那只是戏而已，你干嘛这么生气呢。

而且都过了几个月了，当时说“哎，你的工作嘛，我理解”，现在又像小孩子般生气。

喂，<Baby Baby> MV里你也干了R19的事哇。

“我不喜欢，别人也能吃到这么好吃的樱桃。”

我说，她只是工作需要，不得已品尝一下，不是吃，不像你一样。

“可是，我还是很生气。”

然后你就生了几天的闷气，几天不跑来我房间，见面时不说话，总是走在振宇哥身旁，演唱会唱<Sentimental>时，还让他把头埋在你怀里。

没有你的吻，怪怪的。有点想念，你唇膏的味道。

没有你的房间，不是很好。有点想念，你身体的味道。

想扯住你衣袖说，不要生气啦，拜托。

又怕你太生气，甩开衣袖就走。

 

晚上十点了，你干嘛要出门呢，我问。

“想吃樱桃了，出去买。”

看到你穿上外套，朝门口走，口袋里掉出什么东西。

我捡起来，是一颗软糖，“宋闵浩，糖掉了。”

“哦，你吃吧。”你低头换鞋。

拆开包装，一口咬下。

是樱桃味的。

“是樱桃味的。”我说。

“嗯。”你的手搭上门把手，即将离开。

你干嘛这么冷淡呀。

我走到你面前，抓住你的手腕，指了指嘴唇，说，现在这里也是樱桃味的，你最喜欢樱桃了，是不是？

然后我微斜头，用力地吻你的嘴唇。

你当然没有拒绝，搭在门把手上的手搭上我的腰，毕竟我是你最好吃的樱桃，你不可抗拒。

于是，你的嘴里也都是樱桃软糖的味道。

接下来要干什么呢？

“春天对樱桃树做的事”呀。

 

“哥他们几点回来？”

“不是旅行去了么？”

“那我们，可以不用那么小声了？”

“对。”

“还是你最好吃。”

“当然。而且，今晚，是憋了好几天的量呢。”

 

「现在，就是现在，小心肝儿，你带来了忍冬花儿，

甚至连给你的酥胸也带着沁人的香味儿。

就在凄厉的风追杀着一群蝴蝶的时候，

我爱你，我的欢乐咬着你樱桃般的嘴唇。

………

很早以前我就爱上了你那闪烁珍珠光泽的玉体。

………

我要在你身上做

春天对樱桃树做的事。」

                                                                               ——聂鲁达


End file.
